battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding Stuff Hi, MasterMarik. You're gonna have to get busy soon because battlebots is coming back on the twenty fourth. Some of your favorite bots, such as Witch Doctor and Chomp are coming back! But I'd like to say that this wiki is amazing. I wanted to ask you if you would appreciate me adding some stuff. Thanks, The North Face Well this is a wiki so as long as it contributes to the wiki, it should be fine. Also, please remember to sign your posts using the signature button at the top. MasterMarik (talk) 00:05, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Discovery Season 3 on Main Page Hey are you going to update the main page to reflect that we are now on Discovery Season 3? [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 05:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know how to do do that. Not sure we need it anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 11:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC) This is how to do it, where it says this in the code: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, information, and results about Battlebots Season 2 until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. Make some slight alterations so that the markdown code will look like this: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. It should wind up looking like this 'NOTICE: ' Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. As an admin you should be able to edit the page. Also yeah it isn't really neccessary, however it does keep the wiki looking up to date. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 22:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Spinosaurus 2019 I have a feeling that this user is either dense or doesn't listen. A few days ago I had to revert an edit he made to Warhead after you had just reverted that same edit, and left something on his talk page. Now I just had to remove five pointless category additions (Robots which have caught on fire) this user just made to five seperate pages (Mecha Rampage, Obwalden Overlord, Juggernaut, Blacksmith, and Complete Control). [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye on it. MasterMarik (talk) 19:03, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Spinosaurus just accused me of "deleteting" his infoboxes [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:37, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :: :: It's clear that he either has no idea how the wiki works, or how to use it. I don't want to accuse him of being a kid but they're kind of acting like one at times. MasterMarik (talk) 18:40, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm done for a bit I shall leave this page's cleanup to you. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:32, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I took care of the remaining categories related to colors. He's blocked for a week anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 18:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Quotes Hey Marik I was wondering if it was ok if we put quotes from the commentators or the builders in robot history Nightmare 3000 (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2018 (UTC)Nightmare 3000 :Not sure that'd be good but I suppose we could include quotes from Bil Nye that pertain to the robots but probably before the summaries of the robot's fights. MasterMarik (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Unaired Fights Do you have the link to the spreadsheet where you found the proof of the unaired fights between Rotator & Predator and Ultimo Destructo & Valkyrie? I'm just curious. Thanks! Jacobacranmer 12:40, June 27, 2018 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AQ8qOf1BDP6FYNGawPyycuW7WxLQ420IKDY2qoNwAr0/edit#gid=0 This was posted on the BattleBots Reddit. MasterMarik (talk) 12:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Spelling and Reality Don't say I can't spell... Also, my edit about team metal skull robotics was correct, team metal skull robotics is not the whole team.. But part of the team. Also, why do you keep adding the feeder wedge part? This design does not have one. We also don't have an axe or a flipper. leave it objective. Regards, Jeroen van Lieverloo Team reality :I keep adding it because it is typical of vertical spinners so the fact that Reality lacked one is notable. I wasn't tryiing to be rude when I said you needed to learn to spell but you shouldn't change how a word is spelt to one that isn't correct. That's not good practice. Please sign your posts too when you post on somone's talk page. MasterMarik (talk) 18:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I'm very sorry for my vandilism. I was trying to have fun but I am sorry.Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:28, September 3, 2018 (UTC) I have one question. How are you on this wikipedia all the time and know whenever a page gets edited? Are you an addict??Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :I have a lot of time on my hands. Plus, this wiki has had vandals in the past. As an admin, it's my job to keep it clean. MasterMarik (talk) 17:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Alright. Also, my edit to the hypershock page was pretty good.Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2018 (UTC) k20:50, September 3, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) But just saying you should spend your time more benficially and read books or do artwork instead of working on a bad website or making videos. Its your choice, but just sayingFortnite4563 (talk) 20:53, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :And how exactly is this website bad? I'm a fan of the TV show and I don't really read books. Plus I do make artwork. If I don't watch it often, that opens it up to vandals. MasterMarik (talk) 21:09, September 3, 2018 (UTC) battlebots has significantly lost its hype since the early 2000s. It may have a bit of succes during the few weeks the matches are going on, but after that no one cares about it. I suggest shifting to something that more people care about like fortnite battle royal, the most popular game in the world. Have you heard of it?Fortnite4563 (talk) 23:53, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :You do realize the show came back right? If it's lost as much success as you claim, it'd never have gotten revived. You clearly haven't seen the amount of fans like me that enjoy the show. MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, September 3, 2018 (UTC) VD6.0 vs Tombstone On your website you state that tombstone lost to VD6.0 in a devestating k.o in 2009.That is not true as none of there fights are telivised and the only proof we have of that tourney is that brutality one. So please stop putting false info. Please show me some proof of Tombstone fighting in that tournement.Fortnite4563 (talk) 01:40, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :You're assuming I wrote that but I did not. You can find out who wrote that by searching through the page's history. MasterMarik (talk) 11:18, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Not to intrude, but just because the fight wasn't *televised* doesn't mean it did not occur. And anyways, he does not have to show you proof, as you are in no way a staff member. If he said it happened, then we can trust that it did, as MasterMarik is a trusted user here. Again, sorry to intrude, but this lack of respect was making me upset. JC 01:48, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I asked mastermarik to answer not you so please dont go in. Mastermarik answerFortnite4563 (talk) 19:21, September 5, 2018 (UTC) : A site called Bot Rank lists this very info. It's a different Tombstone than the one that has competed in the reboot but it's still from a BattleBots event. Unfortunately, the event in question didn't air on TV and footage of the tournament is limited. MasterMarik (talk) 19:29, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Can youu please send a link of that site? 23:50, September 5, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) And the evidence that tombstone got destroyed by vd6.0.00:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have the evidence for that fight (I didn't put it in there either) but here's the site: http://www.botrank.com/ The version of Tombstone in quesiton is in the SuperHeavyweight class.MasterMarik (talk) 00:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) If that tombstone was in the superheavy weight class, then why was it in the same tournement as brutality? Also, why did paul ventimiglia state that brutality beat tombstone twice before? Also, I do not see evidence that VD6.0 beat tombstone with a devestating k.oFortnite 454 (talk) 01:28, September 7, 2018 (UTC) this is my alternate account btwFortnite 454 (talk) 01:29, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :There were different weight classes for BattleBots back during this tournament. Brutality never fought this version of Tombstone due to their weight clases. Where did Paul say that? The site I linked doesn't have the info about the loss but mentions VD6.0's victory over Tombstone in that regard. Alternate account of what?MasterMarik (talk) 01:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Paul stated before his fight with tombstone is season 1 that his robot brutality beat him twice, so he knew his weaknesses. I can givee you the link here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bJSXVXhY1s[[User:Fortnite 454|Fortnite 454]] (talk) 01:59, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Watching that, Paul indicated they were mostly underground fights so probably no for prizes but just for fun. He may also be mistaking Tombstone for Last Rites as the robots are highly similar. MasterMarik (talk) 02:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Ok, but that still does not tell me that VD6.0 lost to tombstone on a devestating knockout. I am afraid I will have to remove this info. You have left me with no choice.Fortnite 454 (talk) 02:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for listening to me and fixing this page. THis is another helpful contribution I have made to this wiki.Fortnite 454 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiousity, were robots in that event allowed to fight different weight class, as tombstone fought root canal, which was a heavyweight robot. Also, on the Devils plunger page, you state that it had one the NPC charity. It also states that tombstone one this. I'm sorry for exploiting this wiki, but I have to do what is right.Fortnite 454 (talk) 03:06, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the event never aired on TV so there's little info to go on. Only one episode has surfaced online and that was probably for pitching the show to the various networks that all in turn did not agree to air the show. MasterMarik (talk) 11:18, September 7, 2018 (UTC) You reverted my edit on the root canal page stating that you found proof of its details with tombstone . Please send me tht proof21:53, September 7, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite 454 (talk) :There's a pic of the fight on Tombstone's page. The battle is on the Autodesk YouTube page. Also, it's important to note that this Tombstone is actually a heavyweight, the same heavyweight that would later become the one that is on the reboot of the show, albeit about 30lb heavier. MasterMarik (talk) 22:05, September 7, 2018 (UTC) I thought that you stated the 2009 one was a heavyweight. I will have to remove false descriptions of the fight on root canals page.23:02, September 7, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite 454 (talk) Also, can you send me a link of these images you sent me?Fortnite 454 (talk) 23:07, September 7, 2018 (UTC) There's two versions of Tombstone, the Superheavyweight version that retired and the heavyweight version that continues to compete. There's nothing inaccurate with Root Canal's fight page. MasterMarik (talk) 23:45, September 7, 2018 (UTC) There is no evidence of the description of the fight. Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:31, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yes there is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJWY2jZcN5M MasterMarik (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Donald hudson played extremely cowardly that fight and refused to let tombstone get out of that corner. He was very anxious. Its safe to presume that Tombstone came tthird. Also, are you sure that Tombstone lost the fight against VD6.0, as the footage that ray provided seemed to show that they won.21:57, September 8, 2018 (UTC)21:57, September 8, 2018 (UTC)~~ :That's not cowardice. That's being aggressive. Donald knew the power of Tombstone's weapon and wouldn't let it get up to speed. Where do you see that? Ray didn't provide the footage. Autodesk did as they were one of BattleBots sponsors at the time. MasterMarik (talk) 22:10, September 8, 2018 (UTC) On the video it shows some violent collisions between Tombstone and VD6.0. I do not see any info on how Tombstone lost on the screws, as the website states that. Also, can you upload some pictures of tombstones match against shrike?Fortnite4563 (talk) 22:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Based on where Tombstone ended up, they weren't going to get down from there. There's not much to post from the Shrike match. The fact that BotRank lists the match as a loss is an indication that this probably didn't go the distance. The unfortunate thing is, we don't have the full fight. Honestly, there's no evidence to the contrary that I've found. We'd hajve to ask Ray himself on Facebook what happend. MasterMarik (talk) 22:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Can you ask him for more details on this fight? Also, did Tombstone compete is last nights battlebots?23:07, September 8, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) :I've posed the question to the Hardcore Robotics facebook page. Nope, Tombstone wasn't in last night's episode. MasterMarik (talk) 23:26, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Does tombstone and ray have an instagram page?Fortnite4563 (talk) 23:50, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :They might but I don't really use Instagram. Plus, the builders are probably more commonly found on Facebook. MasterMarik (talk) 00:33, September 9, 2018 (UTC) What is you instagram name so I could follow you.Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:40, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :There isn't really anything on my page (I don't really use the service). MasterMarik (talk) 18:24, September 9, 2018 (UTC) WHy did you revert my edit to the bombshell page?Fortnite4563 (talk) 18:31, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :I didn't revert it. I changed it so that it was less harsh, even though it's still true. MasterMarik (talk) 18:43, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Admin Just so I can keep up with this wiki, can you make me an adminFortnite4563 (talk) 20:39, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not making you an admin. You've only been here like a week and your track record hasn't been all that great TBH. MasterMarik (talk) 20:50, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Then how can i become an admin it the next week? I need toFortnite4563 (talk) 20:44, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :You're not going to become an admin next week. If I wanted to choose another admin, I'd pick someone with a proven track record and has been here for a long time. MasterMarik (talk) 20:48, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Then when can I become an admin? I really need it for my school project and its due in a week23:37, September 10, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) if you don't want to make me an admin, look at the positive contrijbutions I made to the wiki. I fixed the whole 2009 pro championships singlehandedly, with the intention of hoping to become an admin. So please make me an admin, for at least a day? All the other fandom websites I don't like, but I have a true passion for battlebots.Fortnite4563 (talk) 23:43, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :You're not going to become an admin just because you've done (mostly) good for a week. There are people here that have been here way longer than you and would be more deserving. Now stop asking. MasterMarik (talk) 00:34, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Wild Card How were robots like dr inferno not given a wild card despite preforming well, while robots like ghost raptor were despite getting destroyed?Fortnite4563 (talk) 02:52, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Ghost Raptor never got a wild card. The Disk O' Inferno (presume that's what you mean) probably didn't impress the production crew enough to get one. One criteria confirmed for wild cards was durability. The Disk O' Inferno broke its weapon almost immediately against Chomp. Not very durable and it wasn't very impressive in that battle either. MasterMarik (talk) 11:30, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Name What is your real nameFortnite4563 (talk) 21:37, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :George Hazard. Why?MasterMarik (talk) 22:10, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Just asking to make friends.Fortnite4563 (talk) 23:53, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Editing I apologize for editing your pages. I have had mine taken down because I posted it "before" the Science Channel episode. I apologize. DarthShadeslayer (talk) 23:34, September 15, 2018 (UTC)DarthShadeslayer Ghost Raptor Can you leave me a link why ghost raptor didn't compete in season 3? [[User:Fortnite4563|Fortnite4563 (talk) 02:30, September 16, 2018 (UTC)]] :To my knowledge there isn't any reason why posted. MasterMarik (talk) 11:14, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Bronco Team It is mentioned on Bronco's team page that Bradley's body is 4% titanium.Fortnite4563 (talk) 20:35, September 16, 2018 (UTC) https://battlebots.com/robot/bronco-2/ You should research before reverting my edits. :Well the least you could've done was mention where you found that and it says 6% not 4%.MasterMarik (talk) 21:15, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Category for robots without judges decisions Regarding the category for bots that never had judges, I noticed there are a few that should be removed that haven't been removed yet. Twister-Robotics (talk) 22:12, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Can't seem to find that category so it's quite difficult to remove the robots assigned to it. MasterMarik (talk) 22:18, September 21, 2018 (UTC) It's a category, but it won't link for some reason. It's basically the robots that have competed, but never had a single judges decision in their whole fighting career. Regarding the edits before, Bronco and Hypershock had judges decisions for Discovery. Twister-Robotics (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Bombshell beat tombstone? Give me some info cause apperently it says that on tombstone's pageFortnite4563 (talk) 03:39, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't seen the episode yet. It's on my DVR to watch later. MasterMarik (talk) 11:25, September 22, 2018 (UTC) why did you remove my pictures? I worked very hard on themFortnite4563 (talk) 01:59, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :You only added one and one image per battle is sufficient. MasterMarik (talk) 02:09, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Ultimo Destructo vs Parallax Hey Marik, quick question - where did get the information of Parallax causing damage? Based around what the builder and the people at the event said, the description I got was that Parallax was flipped around the arena and only managed to get a charge on Ultimo (as shown on the clip). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:39, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :Ultimo Destructo's Facebook page.MasterMarik (talk) 14:06, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah thanks. According to one member of Team Whyachi, Lock-Jaw vs SOW became a boring pushing match since LJ couldn't affect SOW. Also, as mentioned by Craig and BB update, Rotator managed to rip 3 of the 4 sides pods off of Predator, as well as damage the wheels. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Regarding SOW vs Lock-Jaw, that's what was shown for highlights of this week's episode on Discovery. That's interesting regarding Predator vs Rotator though. Sounds like it would've been much better. MasterMarik (talk) 14:38, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Icewave Icewave didn't start moving straight after being counted out. Watch the fight and youll see. Now for the thousandth time stop putting false info on this wikiFortnite4563 (talk) 02:11, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Just because it's not shown doesn't mean it didn't happen. The team said they were able to move after the countout and attributed it to radio interfererence. There's no false info being added here. MasterMarik (talk) 11:17, September 29, 2018 (UTC)